The emerging cloud computing paradigm uses concepts including automation, virtualization, and consolidation to provide software-as-a-service (SaaS), infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), and platform-as-a-service (PaaS), for example. Such services can have a multi-tenant based architecture in which the software, infrastructure, or platform is shared across multiple clients. While clients of these services may appreciate the benefits of SaaS, IaaS, and PaaS they may not trust that these services can protect sensitive or critical information from unauthorized access.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.